Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a fuel cell system.
Discussion of the Background
In a fuel cell system in the related art that supplies hydrogen gas from a hydrogen gas tank filled with high-pressure hydrogen gas (fuel gas) to a fuel cell via a fuel supply path, a pressure reducing valve provided in the fuel supply path is used to reduce the pressure of the hydrogen gas supplied to the fuel cell (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-64681).
Furthermore, in order to improve the reliability of the fuel cell system, there has been proposed a configuration having a function for determining whether or not there is a malfunction in a main stop valve (shut-off valve) that switches between a supply mode and a shut-off mode for the hydrogen gas supplied toward the fuel supply path from the hydrogen gas tank (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-173158).